Innovations in diagnosing and verifying the level of success of treatment of disease have migrated from external imaging processes to internal diagnostic processes. In particular, diagnostic equipment and processes have been developed for diagnosing vasculature blockages and other vasculature disease by means of ultra-miniature sensors placed upon the distal end of a flexible elongate member such as a catheter, or a guide wire used for catheterization procedures. For example, known medical sensing techniques include angiography, intravascular ultrasound (IVUS), forward looking IVUS (FL-IVUS), fractional flow reserve (FFR) determination, a coronary flow reserve (CFR) determination, optical coherence tomography (OCT), trans-esophageal echocardiography, and image-guided therapy. Each of these techniques may be better suited for different diagnostic situations. To increase the chance of successful treatment, health care facilities may have a multitude of imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing modalities on hand in a catheter lab during a procedure. Recently, processing systems have been designed that collect medical data from a plurality of different imaging, treatment, diagnostic, and sensing tools and process the multi-modality medical data. Such multi-component systems often include modules that depend on each other for information and system services. For example, two different modules may rely on a common error handling module to log errors in a log file. Often, such interdependent components need to be started in a specific order to function properly. Traditionally, designers of such multi-component medical processing systems have manually derived a correct startup sequence and then hard-coded the derived sequence into the system. Such a methodology would need to be repeated every time a component is added or removed from a multi-component system. Further, current integrated software solutions that combine multiple imaging modalities are difficult to upgrade and are otherwise problematic.
Accordingly, while the existing medical processing devices and methods have been generally adequate for their intended purposes, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects.